Caín
by m0thersmilk
Summary: "Envidiar es tonto porque nadie es realmente digno de envidia." Claro, pensaría Ron, lo dice fácil porque no compite con seis hermanos exitosos, un amigo famoso y una amiga sabelotodo. Ron Weasley POV. Viñetas independientes. #2-Charlie.
1. Ginny

**Disclaimer: ** _Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todo es de JKR (quien cumplió años antes de ayer (^)) y todo aquel que compre sus Derechos. Em, no lucro con esto tampoco porque obvio ps._

_

* * *

_

**Ginny**

* * *

Ron ha visto discutir a sus padres muchas veces, siempre por cosas pequeñas y esta no parece ser diferente. Los encuentra en la cocina y Molly está furiosa, tiene a su marido acorralado en la mesa y lo apunta con una gran cuchara de madera acusadora. Al parecer, Arthur nuevamente se ha comportado como un chiquillo y eso la saca de quicio.

—¿Llevaste de nuevo a Ginny al parque muggle, cierto?

Lo dice susurrando, pero destilando enojo en cada palabra. Le tiemblan los puños de tanto tenerlos apretados, Ron supone que es para no gritar, le molesta la idea que su madre quiera hacer de la pelea un secreto. Quiere pensar que es por él, que su madre no quiere que se entere que lo han dejado a un lado, que por fin lo han notado. Su padre pone una cara de corderito degollado que en verdad no está ayudando, porque Molly no parece dar pie atrás.

_A mí nunca me llevaron al parque muggle. _

—Sabes muy bien que es peligroso Arthur —continúa su madre en voz callada —si Ginny demuestra poderes cerca de muggles podrían haber graves consecuencias.

O quizás los susurros no tienen nada que ver con él.

_Supongo que papá pensó que podía ocurrir algo malo y conmigo tuvo más cuidado._

—No pasa nada Molly —replica su padre con sonrisa bonachona —Estamos aquí, a salvo, Ginny se entretuvo en los toboganes y haciendo castillos de arena. Pensé en lo de la magia accidental, pero un poco de riesgo lo hizo más divertido.

—Creo que tú te entretuviste más que ella

_O quizás ni siquiera pensó en llevarme a ningún lado._

Arthur enrojece, Molly lo conoce tan bien que medio le aterra, medio le da ternura.

—¿Por qué te arriesgas sólo con Ginny? —pregunta su madre y a Ron se le aprieta la garganta.

_Sí, papá, ¿Por qué sólo con Ginny?_

—Porque Ginny es la única niña, y ninguno de los chicos quiere jugar con ella.

_Yo juego con ella, los gemelos juegan con ella. O mejor dicho, los gemelos juegan a molestarme para que ella se divierta._

—En cambio bueno —continúa su padre con la mejilla apoyada en la mano —Percy está todo el día leyendo, Charlie y Bill se la pasan juntos hablando de Hogwarts y jugando nada más entre ellos, Ron con los gemelos hacen sus bromas. Sólo queda Ginny.

_No, papá. Los gemelos hacen sus bromas, cuando me incluyen, es porque me las hacen a mí. _

—Bueno, puede que tengas razón. —dice Molly sentándose junto a él en la mesa, por fin relajando la expresión del rostro —¿Por qué mejor no le haces un columpio a Ginny en el jardín? Ya sabes, como esos de neumáticos que hemos visto. Tienes de esas cosas de sobra allá atrás.

Arthur se emociona. _Sí, sí, los que están amarrados con una cuerda a la rama de un árbol._ Construir algo muggle le parece la idea más brillante de todo el universo. Besa a su esposa en la mejilla.

—Ginny estará contentísima —agrega el Weasley y está que echa chispas de felicidad.

—Y se que tú lo disfrutarás mucho también.

_Oh, que bien, más regalos para Ginny. Quizás si hubiese nacido niña, la historia sería diferente. _

—Hey Ronnie, ¡piensa rápido!

—¿Ah?

Y por alguna razón que Ron no logra entender, en lo que antes estaba parado detrás de la puerta, espiando, ahora está en el suelo de la cocina con un condenado dolor en el antebrazo. Divisa un pesado cojín junto a él. Molly y Arthur miran a los gemelos con el seño fruncido, Ron se levanta haciendo muecas.

—¿Qué? —dicen los gemelos a la poniéndose a la defensiva —Tiene que estar más despierto.

—Discúlpense ahora —ruge Arthur.

—No papá, no te preocupes —habla Ron y su voz le resulta extraña, llena de algo oscuro y viscoso que le enfría la piel —supongo que están aburridos. Los podrías sacar al parque de vez en cuando.

Y se le queda mirando, desafiante, sus padres se miran nerviosos por el rabillo del ojo, los gemelos ponen cara de no entender y justo cuando Fred abrela boca, llega Ginny para rematar la escena. Tira del pantalón de Ron, él la mira colérico y es extraño porque nunca había aborrecido verla y se llena de sensación de enfado. Sin embargo, pasan unos segundos y se fija bien, entonces se quiere morir. Siente como todo su interior se arruga como una hoja de papel y se le comprimen los pulmones de pura angustia. Ginny le ha traído unas florcillas blancas del jardín y parece orgullosa de si misma.

—Mira, las he cortado para tí— le sonríe Ginny y se le forman unos hoyuelos en las mejillas pecosas.

A Ron se le queman las orejas en un rojo vivo y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, se va a su habitación corriendo, furibundo y confundido, _adolorido_, en todo el antebrazo y en el corazón.

* * *

**Cada vez que pienso en como es Ron, siempre la palabra **_Envidia_** salta junto con**_ leal, pelirrojo, baja autoestima, divertido y poca confianza, entre otros._** Y ayer, tuve esta idea. Esta de mostrar una vez que Ron haya sentido envidia de alguno de sus cercanos. Partí con Ginny, creo que seguiré con algún otro hermano. Gracias por leer, los quiero. **


	2. Charlie

**Disclaimer:**_Ni Ronald, Hermione o Harry me pertenecen, nada en verdad. Aunque quizá la araña me la podría adjudicar, pero TODO lo demás es de JKR y los que tienen sus Derechos :C. No hay fines de lucro, puramente entretención bonita y sana._

_

* * *

_

**Charlie**

* * *

A los ojos de Harry y Hermione, Ron está montando un drama de aquellos. Ha gritado, brincado sobre la roca en la que están sentados y vuelto a gritar. _¡Mátala, mátala, mátala!_ Saltado desde la roca para alejarse lo más posible de esa bestia asquerosa de ocho patas.

Al volver, después de que Hermione haya estampado su libro sobre el pobre arácnido y estar seguro que esté bien muerto, Ron se sienta junto a ellos como si nada, mirando el agua como quien no quiere la cosa, sabiendo que Harry y Hermione se han mirado cómplices y no aguantan la risa. Potter rompe el silencio.

—Eres una niñita, en serio.

Hermione borra la sonrisa burlona de su cara para mirar ceñuda a Harry. La idea de que asociara el miedo de Ron con ser mujer no le había resultado nada graciosa.

— Yo soy mujer —replica Hermione y Harry se arrepiente de sus palabras —y soy perfectamente capaz de matar una simple araña.

—Lo siento —dice Harry y la chica se alza de hombros —sabes a que me refiero.

—No le veo lo divertido —interrumpe Ron de repente, con las orejas coloradas —es un miedo irracional, no puedo controlarlo.

—Ron, por favor —empieza Hermione de nuevo —entiendo que te asusten las que hay afuera en los terrenos, francamente parecen radiactivas, pero esta tenía el tamaño de una almendra.

El chico va a contestarle, pero Hermione no detiene su discurso.

—Tu hermano Charlie se enfrenta a dragones —argumenta Hermione y Ron siente que todos los huesos se le tensan —y tú no puedes lidiar con una simple araña inofensiva, por Merlín.

Y cuando Hermione lo dice, Ron casi puede escuchar un coro de voces que le han repetido lo mismo a los largo de la historia de su vida rebotando por las paredes internas de su cabeza.

—¡Ron! —grita Ginny, mientras corre desde el otro extremo del jardín para llegar a su lado— Mira lo que encontré. Es roja.

Ginny revela el contenido de sus manos con una sonrisilla emocionada y le muestra la más espantosa, peluda, mortal, demoníaca araña de la historia del universo de los arácnidos (o algo así pasa por la cabeza del pelirrojo) y Ron se pone lívido.

—¿Ron?

El chico no responde al principio, pero de un momento a otro de un palmetazo bota la araña y la pisa, hipando. Ginny se hincha de furia y le grita que como se atreve, que le costó mucho encontrar una roja.

—Ginny son horribles, horribles —Ron siente que la piel se le corroe mientras habla temblando.

—¡Tú eres horrible! —responde ella con fuego en los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Se acerca Charlie, con las cejas juntas, y las manos en los bolsillos, totalmente capaz.

—Ron mató a la arañita que encontré.

Charlie le mira agotado, Ron se queda observando sus pies, quiere decirle que lo siente, que les teme, que reacciona solo, que no se puede controlar, pero nada sale de su boca porque está más ocupado tratando de contener lágrimas de vergüenza.

—Yo te encuentro otra ¿Sí pequeña?

Ginny sonríe asintiendo agitada. _Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, Charlie._

Ron se queda mirándoles reír y buscar entre el césped crecido, desde la puerta que da al jardín, sentado con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Da lánguidos suspiros cada cierto tiempo y se rasca la cabeza o mueve los pies. Siente que todo el cuerpo le pica cuando recuerda a la araña roja de su hermana.

_Si sólo tuviese un poco más de coraje. Un poco más valiente. Como Charlie._

Finalmente, un chillido de felicidad saca a Ron de su letargo_. ¡Hemos encontrado dos! _Nada más escuchar eso, Ron se levanta enérgico y corre dentro de la casa. Ya no quiere meterse en más problemas por culpa de su cobardía.

Unos minutos después entra Charlie a la cocina donde sus padres toman café, y Ron escucha como les cuenta lo que sucedió y luego le ve salir de nuevo al jardín. Se queda parado y le pesan las manos, se las mira como si le faltaran dedos, pero entonces pone atención nuevamente, porque su padre comienza a hablar.

—Es extraño ¿No lo crees Molly?

—¿El qué? —pregunta su esposa.

—¿Cómo puede ser que tengamos un hijo obsesionado con dragones y el peligro, y por otro lado —se interrumpe Arthur sorbiendo café de la taza que tiene entre sus manos —uno que le tema tanto a una simple arañita?

—Bueno —dice Molly dubitativa —Ron siempre ha sido algo más temeroso que los demás.

Luego de ese comentario, Ron siente unas ganas tremendas de romperle el cuello a Charlie, son tantas, que le da culpa sólo de imaginarlo.

—Ron, Ron despierta.

—¿Ah?

Hermione está parada frente a él dándole la espada al lago, el viento le mese el cabello desordenado y Harry parece muy ocupado mirando el agua agitada. A veces, cuando Hermione le mira así, se estremece y el estómago le da un brinco, pero no esta vez, porque le ha hecho recordar y ahora está enfadado con todos. Incluida ella.

—Vámonos, está haciendo frío —susurra Hermione con una sonrisita graciosa.

La chica le tiende la mano para que se levante y Ron la rechaza olímpicamente mirándole hosco y ensombrecido. Hermione empuña la mano y la baja lentamente, avergonzada. El pelirrojo se levanta súbitamente de la roca y se queda un paso delante de ella. Harry ya ha empezado a caminar.

—¡Espera ahí, Weasley! —Hermione levanta la voz y le da tremendos pasos tronadores para alcanzarlo —No vaya a ser que aparezca una mariposa y te pongas a chillar.

Ron siente que echa humo por las orejas. Está ciego de veneno, la quiere matar.

—Bueno si la mariposa te asusta, siempre puedes llamar al _gran Charlie_ para que te rescate.

Adelanta a Harry y le da con el hombro. Potter grita un _¡Hey!_, que se queda corto y luego se acerca a Hermione. _¿Qué pasó ahora_? No sabe. _¡No sé que bicho le ha picado ahora!_ Hermione lo exclama alto y con sorna. Ron pasa de largo a pasos gigantes, y se mueve como un rayo en dirección al castillo, aunque la verdad, en esos momentos, preferiría ahogarse en las profundidades de El Lago Negro porque las voces que le invaden la cabeza. _Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde._ No parecen querer irse.

* * *

**Miren quien ha vuelto, _yo_. La universidad me consume :C ahora tengo vacaciones de Septiembre (¡benditos sean los mitin y los capuchas!) y puedo continuar todo lo que tengo avandonado. Los quiero y gracias por seguir esto que a duras penas puedo avanzar. Gracias por la paciencia y los buenos comentarios c: son muy amables n.n! Besos :K**


End file.
